Rotary internal combustion engines are of course disclosed in the art, and are commercially available. It is well known that they offer certain inherent advantages over reciprocating IC engines, particularly insofar as power output and efficiency are concerned, attributable largely to the avoidance of the directional changes that characterize the movement of reciprocating pistons. There is nevertheless substantial need for improvement in the efficiency and operation of rotary engines.
It is therefore a broad object of the present invention to provide a novel rotary internal combustion engine, and a novel engine system comprising the same, which affords increased power output and efficiency together with improved operating characteristics.
Related and attendant objects are to provide such an engine and system in which size, weight, complexity, and lubrication and maintenance requirements are reduced, and in which smoothness of operation and flexibility of use are increased.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel compressor unit that operates in a highly efficient and effective manner, and that is similarly advantageous from standpoints of size, weight, complexity, and the like.
Other objects are to provide an engine, a compressor, and a system having the foregoing features and advantages, which require relatively few moving parts and which are relatively inexpensive and facile to manufacture.